


Plastic Stars

by beanabaybee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanabaybee/pseuds/beanabaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's mother dies and John goes out to the country with him for moral support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a group prompt.
> 
> Song lyrics are from "Plastic Stars" by Freezepop.

_You say-you are totally complete when you’re lying next to me_

_I say-even your tears would taste sweet when you’re lying next to me._

John Watson woke with a start. He had been dreaming, and he woke disoriented, for a moment not knowing where he was. Then his head cleared and he remembered. He was in Kent. Sherlock’s mother had died, and he had come along for moral support. He sat up and glanced around the guest bedroom. It was still dark, he guessed no later than 2 a.m. He was about to lay back down when he realized what had woken him. The home had thin walls for being so expensive, and could hear quiet sobbing coming from the direction of the room where Sherlock was sleeping. John got out of bed and padded down the hall to Sherlock’s room. He knocked lightly, trying not to wake Mycroft, who was sleeping across the hall.

“Sherlock, it’s me. Are you alright?”

John waited, but no answer came. Sherlock was still crying, so John let himself into the room. Sherlock was lying on the bed; knees pulled to his chest his back to the door. The only light in the room came from a digital clock on the nightstand and the faint glow of stars clearly stuck to the ceiling in Sherlock’s childhood, arranged in surprisingly accurate constellations. Sherlock’s shoulders shook, and the sound of his muffle crying broke John’s heart. John sat on the edge of the bed, hesitating before awkwardly placing a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. He sat that way for a moment, but got no response from Sherlock. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to barge in. John got up to leave, but just as he reached the door, Sherlock spoke, barely loud enough for John to hear.

“John, stay.”

 

_You say-that you never want to go when you’re lying next to me._

_I say- that I want to take it slow when you’re lying next to me._

John turned and met Sherlock’s eyes. He had stopped sobbing and was sitting up, but tears were still streaming down his face. John sat back down on the bed and lightly grasped Sherlock’s hand, gently squeezing it.

“Sherlock, I-“

Their eyes met and his words were cut off when Sherlock kissed him, gentle but eager. John could taste the salt of Sherlock’s tears as he returned the kiss tentatively. After a moment, Sherlock pulled away.

“I’m sorry John, I just feel…my emotions are…”

John lifted a hand and wiped the fresh tears from Sherlock’s face.

“It’s ok, I understand. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I just…I want…I just wish it would go away!”

John put a comforting arm around Sherlock and their lips met again, this time more eagerly. This time John pulled away, pressing his forehead to Sherlock’s.

“Sherlock, maybe we shouldn’t. You’re not-“

“Please, John,” Sherlock cut him off. “my mind won’t shut off, and I need to just not think for once in my life!”

 

_You say-a better place cannot be found when you’re lying next to me_

_I say-let’s make my bed a playground when you’re lying next to me_

John paused for a moment, unsure what to do next.

“Well, I can certainly help take your mind off of things, if that’s what you want.”

Sherlock placed a hand on John’s face and kissed him again, long and gentle.

“I do want it, John. I want you.”

That was all John needed to hear. He captured Sherlock’s lips again, this time letting his tongue dart between them. John hesitated for a moment before letting his hand trail downward, resting it awkwardly against the growing bulge in Sherlock’s pajamas. Sherlock moaned in approval and bucked his hips, grinding himself against John’s hand. John pulled away from Sherlock’s lips to slowly trail kissed down his neck and torso. When he reached Sherlock’s waistband, John hesitated and looked up, giving Sherlock one last chance to stop him. Sherlock answered John’s silent question by reaching down and pulling his cock free of his pants. John was stopped dead by the sight in front of him. Sherlock, illuminated by just the glow of the clock, breathing heavy, one hand wrapped around the base of his own shaft. John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock’s fingers, then slowly ran his tongue up the underside of Sherlock’s dick. Sherlock gasped and moved his hand to John’s hair, balling it in a fist. John licked and sucked at the tip, then took all of Sherlock into his mouth, continuing to lick and suck while Sherlock’s hips matched his rhythm.

“God, John, I’m going to-“ Sherlock stopped mid sentence as his orgasm hit, spilling his hot seed in John’s mouth and down his throat.

 

_You say-there’s no place you’d rather be when you’re lying next to me_

_I say-there’s no one I’d rather see when you’re lying next to me._

John unceremoniously wiped his mouth and looked up at Sherlock to gauge his reaction, but Sherlock had his head back on the pillow, eyes closed, not saying a word. John gave it another minute, then edged off the bed, heading for the door again.

“John,” There was an unmistakable urgency in his voice, “please don’t go, I… I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

John went back to the bed and laid down next to Sherlock, who placed his head on John’s shoulder and sighed in what John could swear was relief.

 

_You say-that you never want to go when you’re lying next to me_

_I say-that I want to take it slow when you’re lying next to me_

Sherlock fell asleep almost instantly, his whole body relaxed into John’s side. His breathing had evened out and John guessed he hadn’t slept at all in the two days since he’d heard what happened. John reached a hand into Sherlock’s hair, soothing himself by gently stroking it.

 

_Plastic stars in my private galaxy…_

John was relaxed, but did not sleep. For what felt like hours, he just lay there, stroking Sherlock’s hair and thinking about the implications and possible consequences of what had just happened. Above him, the aging star stickers glowed softly and Sherlock nuzzled closer in his sleep. John planted a soft kiss on Sherlock’s forehead and smiled. Whatever problems this might cause, it could wait for tomorrow. This was the most comfortable and calm John had been in a very long time.

 

_You say-you are totally complete_

_When you’re lying next to me_

_When you’re lying next to me._


End file.
